1980-1992
}} 's songs. They are owned by , and and . I'm just a fan of their music, and I made this compilation.}} ---- |artist = |recorded = 1982 - 1992 |length = 1:03:57 1 0:47:18 2 |genre = |label = Brain Eater, Candelmaesse, CNT Productions, , , https://sisterswiki.org/PalazzograssiPalazzograssi, RCA Music Limited, |producer = , , , Larry Alexander, , |compiler = C.Syde65 (adapted)}} 1980-1992 is a adapted by C.Syde65. This compilation album is based on an old that was taped in the early 1990's. The tape contained various songs by The Sisters of Mercy that had been recorded between 1982 and 1992, despite the name of the compilation implying that it would have included tracks recorded as early as 1980 and 1981 on it. While the compilation itself has not been burnt, the 2- adaption was compiled in 2016. The "no pause between tracks" box would be ticked when burning this compilation, to prevent the Nero Express Essentials software from adding 2 second pauses between tracks, to free up more space on the CD - not that there wouldn't be enough space to fit 10 songs on each of the 2 discs anyway. The "normalise all audio files" box would also be ticked, to set the volume of all the tracks to a standard volume. Though I did remember this tape from 2005, I lost possession of it after 2007. It wasn't actually my tape anyway, but I did have access to it. It wasn't until 2016 that I managed to find it again, and check which songs were on the tape. An interesting fact is that some of the handwritten information on some of the cassette tapes that were taped from the 1990's that came into my possession at some point was inaccurate. For example, " " was listed as being the first track on the first side of the tape. However "Vision Thing" was actually the first track on the first side of the tape, and therefore appearing as a hidden track. "More" did not actually appear anywhere on the tape. "When You Don't See Me" was listed on the tape as "I Don't Exist When You Don't See Me" even though the official name of the song is simply "When You Don't See Me". " " was listed on the tape as "Joleen" making it a misspelled track. "Poison Door" was listed on the tape as "Where Shadows Smile" making it a mislabelled track. "Doctor Jeep" was the third track on the second side of the tape, but it wasn't listed on the tape, therefore making it a hidden track. "Adrenochrome" was listed on the tape as "Sisters of Mercy" making it a mislabelled track. "Train" was the seventh track on the second side of the tape, but it wasn't listed on the tape, therefore making it a hidden track. "Marian" was listed on the tape as "Maryanne" making it a misspelled track. "Floorshow" was listed on the tape as "Final Floorshow" even though the official name of the song is simply "Floorshow". Before I was able to relocate the tape and confirm which tracks were on the tape, there were a few tracks that I had imagined to have been on the tape which weren't listed on the tape, nor taped onto it. Those four tracks would be featured as bonus tracks on the second disc of my compact disc adaption. Since "More" was erroneously listed on the tape as the first track of the first side, it became the first bonus track on the compact disc adaption. "Finland Red, Egypt White", "Amphetamine Logic", and "A Rock and a Hard Place" were the other three bonus tracks that were included on the second disc of the compact disc adaption. Aside from the bonus tracks and the first three tracks on the second side of the tape appearing on the end of the first disc of the compact disc adaption, there are a couple of differences between the copies of the tracks used. The copy of the Kid Jensen version of "Jolene" found on the cassette tape missed out the first half a second of the song, as some copies of the song found on the Internet were known to have the first half a second omitted for unexplained reasons. As the compact disc adaption uses a different copy of the song, the song starts normally without cutting off the first half a second. The mix of "First and Last and Always" that was found on the cassette tape was the Japanese mix of the song, most likely because the British mix of the song wasn't released on CD until 2006. Because of this, the Japanese mix is the mix found on the compact disc adaption of this compilation. I used the Japanese mix of "A Rock and a Hard Place" as a bonus track instead of the British mix because I felt that it was more consistent to use either just the British mixes or Japanese mixes of the songs from . The copies of "Poison Door", "Marian", and "Amphetamine Logic" presented on the compact disc adaption are in better quality than the copies presented on the cassette tape, since they were taken from the 2006 reissue of the album First and Last and Always. The copies of "You Could Be the One" and "Finland Red, Egypt White" that are presented on the compact disc adaption of this compilation originated from files at 128 kbps, though I later converted all the MP3 files at 128 kbps of Sisters of Mercy songs that were on my PC at the time to files at 192 kbps. Disc 1 Disc 2 Category:Pages Category:C.Syde's Pages Category:Pages related to The Sisters of Mercy